


"Stop lying to me!"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [29]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: :), Happy times, Love Confessions, M/M, Yanli!lives au, battle at nightless city, but wei ying kinda understands, come back to gusu with me, kiss, then..., well then everything goes to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Through the clouds of darkness there he stands. A single figure dressed in white.His ribbon floats behind him caught on a breeze and his outfit is splattered in blood.Wei Ying is a little bit in love.He lowers Chenqing to flash a strained grin at the man who holds his heart.“Are you here to try convince me stop again? That it’s not too late?”“Come back to Gusu with me.”
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Angstober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	"Stop lying to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ready to publish 6 hours ago and my laptop started fucking up >:(   
but here it is :)

Wei Ying stares at the mess in front of him and for the first time in as long as he can remember he wonders if he went too far.

Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. 

Deathdeathdeathdeathdeath. 

So much death.

There’s a voice in his head that sounds like Lan Zhan. his conscious he presumes. How ironic that his conscious sounds like the one man who has been trying to stop this for longer than he had realized.

(But he’d had no choice. Not really. With no core he couldn’t have protected them any other way…)

Protected. 

Manic laughter rips itself from his troat and the darkness parts a little.

Protected… he had killed and killed for them and the moment he stops killing and tries protecting they turned on his like rabid dogs… 

“Kill him! Kill the Yiling Laozu! Kill the Yiling Patriarch!”

The laughter changes to something else and then he is screaming. 

Screaming for the people he had tried to protect the people he loved, (The person he was in love with)

The the stygian tiger seal pulses as if in answer and a new wave of corpses rise as he brings Chenqing to his lips again.

“Wei Ying!” 

Oh. 

Maybe the voice wasn’t in his head. 

Through the clouds of darkness there he stands. A single figure dressed in white. 

His ribbon floats behind him caught on a breeze and his outfit is splattered in blood. 

Wei Ying is a little bit in love. 

He lowers Chenqing to flash a strained grin at the man who holds his heart.

“Are you here to try convince me stop again? That it’s not too late?”

“Come back to Gusu with me.”

Wei Ying closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… I can’t do that.” 

He watches (his?) Lan Zhan bow his head and sees his fist clench around Bichen.

“Are we going to fight Lan Zhan? Is that why you’re here?” 

(He’s so tired. He doesn’t want to fight - not really. And definitely not Lan Zhan. 

Lan Zhan is one of the few people whom he never wanted to harm.)

“I’m not going to return with you to be held accountable for all of this. I will not return with you to stand trial. Not when it is obvious it will end with my death. I won’t do it Lan Zhan… not even for you.”

“No Wei Ying… No!”

He opens his eyes to see Lan Zhan striding towards him. 

“I will protect Wei Ying”

He takes half a step back. “Ahh Lan Zhan.. don’t lie to me to try and spare my feelings.”

Lan Wangji, Second Jade of Gusu stands in front of him. He raises a hand and places it against Wei Yings cheek. “Not lying”

Wei Ying represses a shudder. He cant let his feelings cloud his judgment. Not now.

Not when the whole cultivation world wanted him dead.

He lets another short note lose and a corpse changes direction from the YunmengJiang Sect and attacks someone in a yellow robe. He turns back to Lan Zhan.

"I don't need your protection Lan Zhan, I need you  _ safe _ . If you aren't here to fight me: Leave."

"Don't lie Wei Ying. You're not safe, let us leave and-"

"And what? Leave my friends to die in the burial mounds? Wen Ning is  _ dead _ . Wen Qing is  _ dead _ . I'm the only one left who can help. I can't leave granny or A-Yuan or any of the aunts and uncles.  _ They can't protect themselves. _ And if i cant stop this here…" He tears his eyes away from the bright golden orbs full of hnshed tears- "if I cant stop this here they die. They die and everything was for naught. The past few years…. I cant Lan Zhan… i have to protect them."

"Then ill protect Wei Ying."

" _ Stop lying to me. _ " He snaps. "You cant help. You have your responsibilities to Gusu Hanguan Jun. Why would ypu help  _ me _ , help  _ them _ …. Why would you go against your sect? Your family? What can  _ this _ offer you?"

"Wei Ying. It lets me be by your side."

And then-

Oh.

And then his face is being cupped and a pair of lips are on his and it's  _ familiar _

_ Oh. _

And then hes been throw to the side.

And a sword peirces Lan Zhans body.

Wei Ying screams.

Silence falls as everyone takes in the sight of an ashen face disipal and the lifeless body of The second Jade of Gusu.

Shadows gather and the Yiling Laozu's eyes flicker red. 

The seal pulses as Wei Wuxian screams and the cultivation world can do nothing but watch in horror as the gates of hell are ripped open and chaos decends.


End file.
